Fan:Digiversum
Digimon: The Digiversum (simply known as the Digiversum) is a fanon media franchise idea created by CAJH to be the replacement of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The franchise is planned to be combination of live-action media and anime media as a shared universe. This continuity will be darker and larger than the Cinematic Sagas. Though it started as a project of one man, ideas and requests to join the project are welcome. Films Digimon Digimon: Digital Monsters (simply known as Digimon) tells how a Japanese middle school student Tadao Deguchi finds another world inside computer network and meets the Digimon, a digital life form that needs help from mankind. Tadao and his two friends meet other people who are aware of the existence of the Digimon, and end up fighting for the survival of the two worlds. The five main human characters are three Japanese teenagers Tadao Deguchi, Keisuke Ishimura and Nori Fujima, an American exchange student Alisha Jones, and a Danish-born young genius Sven Vestergaard. The Partner Digimon of this film are Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Tentomon, Lalamon and Gaomon. The human antagonist is a man named Ronald Yeoman, and the Digimon antagonist is a new Digimon species named Morrismon. The story is set in Tokyo, New York and the Digital Middle World. V-Tamer The Digimon Spin-Off: V-Tamer (simply known as V-Tamer) will be the first spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the second installment of the entire franchise. Some of its elements will be adapted from real-life manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, but it will also contain some original story ideas. The main human protagonist is named Vincent "Vinde" Haldman and the main Digimon protagonist is Veemon/Veedramon. The story will be set in Detroit and the Digital Wilds. Spirit Frontier The Digimon Spin-Off: Spirit Frontier (simply known as Spirit Frontier) will be the second spin-off film in the Digiversum as well as the third installment of the entire franchise. Some of its elements will be adapted from the first episodes of real-life anime Digimon Frontier. The film synopsis will be released almost simultaneously with V-Tamer. Digimon 2 Digimon 2 will be the second main film in the Digiversum as well as the fourth installment of the entire franchise. It will take two years after the events of Digimon. The writing will begin after V-Tamer and Spirit Frontier are released. Future projects At least ten films are planned to released after Digimon 2, three of them will belong to the main saga, while the others will spin-offs or prequels. The final number of the films depends on how well certain ideas can be bound into the story. A television series is also planned. All main saga films will be idealized as live-action, but at least one spin-off film and the planned television series will be anime. Development :"After working with the Cinematic Sagas for some time I realized that some of its vision went into less realistic way. I was wondering if some of it would be almost inconsiderable in real life. There were also certain elements I never had a chance to use. I'm going to start a new, but I wish to retire from creating any more Digimon fan fictions after this one is complete. However, I can work as an advisor for possible users who would wish to continue this franchise after me." — CAJH Rebooting the Cinematic Sagas was envisioned in August 2015, when CAJH released his first idea about how would Digimon look as a shared universe, like separating certain mythologies and Digivolution methods into separate media, but later uniting them into one massive crossover story. The franchise would also include elements and characters that were never used in the Cinematic Sagas. The two main differences are the origin of the Digimon species and the lifestyle and alignment of the main characters. But certain elements of the Cinematic Sagas will be included in this franchise too, like name changes, but this time most them are based on Japanese versions. Digivolution is called just "Evolution", like in Japan. Originally, the Japanese names of the Evolutionary Stages were planned to be used, but this was changed very soon after the release of the first Digimon film synopsis. Crests and Armor Digivolution were initially decided not to be used in the Digiversum. The rare Digivolutionary Stage known as Super Ultimate or Ultra instead will be implemented in a form different from the real-life media. On March 2016, most of the remaining planned ideas for the Cinematic Sagas were cancelled and reduced to be released as mere idea lists. It was made to accelerate the plan regarding the new franchise. The previous working titles were Digimon Crossverse and DigiVerse. On April 1, 2016, the final name of the project was decided to be "Digiversum", since the term "Digiverse" has been used even outside of the Digimon franchise. Due to traditional style of real-life Digimon media, main characters start as children and teenagers, but will grow up into young adults. But unlike in the Cinematic Sagas, growing up will be used in the Digiversum as one of the themes in the upcoming installments. :"Shared universe had been one of my favorite forms for a film series, ever since Marvel Cinematic Universe started. The existence of other respective projects from DC, Transformers and Godzilla/King Kong made my interest in them grow even stronger." — CAJH The original plan was each spin-off character would eventually join the main saga, after appearing at least in two standalone films. Although certain characters were originally planned to appear only in the main saga, some of them are planned to have their own solo films. Gallery File:Digiversum.png|The logo File:Digiversum TP.png|The transparent logo Category:Fan fiction